


Fairy-Light Heart

by WintermoonTyger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Introspection, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonTyger/pseuds/WintermoonTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siebold takes care of Valerie in many ways that she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy-Light Heart

Valerie adores the distraction of sex. It was fun, relaxing, and, with the right person, inspiring. Everything and anything could aid to the process of design, and nothing should be off-limits. Especially sex.

Clothing was a modesty, a luxury, a work of art. Everything about clothing should be perfect for who it fit best: comfortable, striking, reflective of personality, and best of all, it should look fantastic hitched up and crumbled or cast across the floor. Putting it on made a person, but taking it off should be an adventure, especially when shared.

Siebold was not her first. But he was attentive, slow, and rewarding. He liked touching and tasting and she would always giggle, ticklish with his light caresses and sometimes it was just funny how into it he was. She liked that. And she liked that he was ardent in arousing her, now well versed in her body, even when he knew she did not always get wet. Liked that he ate her out to make up for some of it, liked when he worked her with lubed fingers, and liked that sometimes—such as when she had to ask him to put 'it' in her, insanely polite on the request despite the contradiction of her moaning—he never told her she should should change how she was during the act.

She liked it when the clothing got in the way and he sucked on her breasts through the cloth or hid away beneath her skirt. (There was one time she wore a floor-length dress, and he went to his knees and slipped underneath and navigated the near-darkness to lap at her panties. She came leaning against a workbench with her hands clenched in the satin fabric ruffles just above his head.) She likes when he finds all the clasps and buttons and takes her everything off, likes when he compliments her craftsmanship in the heat of it, likes his feedback, likes when he finally thrusts into her or she drops down onto him and loves the friction and the electricity and the fairylights of a well-deserved body-shaking orgasm, whiting her mind from excess.

She liked it most when he stayed under the pretense that she should eat afterwards, prepping her back up to speed for whatever project she still had or was about to begin. She liked his food and that he make it half or almost naked in front of her stove. She liked teasing him when he fretted over how empty her fridge was, and she liked that he cared.

She liked everything about him. She might even love him. And it was okay she only had half his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My GL!OTP of the gen is Siebold/Grant/Valerie (Feastshipping). I cry about it occasionally.


End file.
